Shadow
by SupaLuigi
Summary: Yea this is what I'm talking about a Shadow fic...This takes place almost 2 years after Shadow the Hedgehog.
1. Chapter 1

After playing Shadow the Hedgehog, I wondered are the Black Arms truly gone? or was the Black Comet truly there home? So I decided to write a fic about this, It takes place a year and a half after the Black Doom incident. This is entirely fictional… Read and Enjoy AND REVIEW …or I'll hunt you down and wack you on the head with the highly underrated game, Luigi's Mansion.

* * *

The sun was setting in the eerie twilight sky. A lone figure watched the yellow ball of innocents and life set in the sky. This figure was of course Shadow, everyone's favorite anti-hero.

"The sun … symbolizes my heart more than 50 years ago when my innocents left … and I lost Maria … her life shattered by the hands of those damn humans… Maria … I really need you here … my heart is nothing but the moon … cold, lonely."

It was dark by now and all you could see of Shadow is his white eyes and rings around his ankles and wrists. He looked up into the sky and started to scowl at himself, shaking his head as if to try and get rid of his thoughts. He stared at the moon and watched as the sky turned blood red. A spiraling vortex opened in the sky and figures of black creatures who Shadow thought he would never see again, fell to the ground, near the city.

"But … how in hell … I killed them all … this makes no sense!"

"You underestimate us … Little Brother." A voice that sounded similar to Black doom's echoed through the air, it was more of a whisper.

"What the … Who the hell are you … did you just call me … brother?"

Shadow turned around to find a being that looked like a younger Black Doom, except he had to eyes, one above the other.

"Hmhmhm, yes, I am the eldest son of Black Doom, I am king of the Black Arm planet, Black Death. I already know what your thinking … the black comet wasn't our home, it was merely our greatest war craft Daddy made to conquer the cosmos."

"But how did you know that I killed … "daddy" and how did you get here so quick … it takes the black comet 50 years to get to earth?"

"I found out about daddy's tragic death from our loyal soldiers who contacted us before you blew up the black comet any way the comet was a slow moving war vehicle to give time to our soldiers to get back to the comet before it left from the planet it conquered."

"So you just grabbed one of your quicker ships and got here in almost 2 years?"

"Not one, A WHOLE FLEET!"

"So let me guess you're here to avenge "daddy" and take over this planet, hm?"

"Precisely."

"Ha, I took daddy down easily, this will only take a few seconds, Chaos Spear!"

Green energy spears shot out of the sky heading towards his "brother". The spears made contact with their target and a mini explosion after. Shadow stood their with a smile of triumph, he is expecting to see a gruesome sight when the dust parted.

"Hm, like I said it won't … how … in … fuck?"

The cloud parted, the king had a black veil around him, protecting him from the impact.

"I was expecting your attack to be stronger … you are weak, how did you manage to beat father?"

"What … nobody calls me weak and gets away with it!"

"Your Chaos Spear hasn't even reached full potential … unlike mine … CHAOS SPEAR!"

Bigger, quicker and much more threatening spears shot out of the air and headed straight at Shadow. Shadow put his arms up in a protective manner, his fur turned red and yelled "chaos blast". The explosion he created acted as a shield and disrupted the spears. This seemed to humor his brother."

"Still using full body chaos blast … how cute, let me show you real power. CHAOS BLAST!"

He extended his hand out and a red beam shot out, shadow moved as quick away from the impact, but was still sent flying from the shock wave. He landed on his shoulder, pain screaming through it.

"Hmhm, it is over brother … I was hoping for more of a fight but we can't all be "Ultimate", hm … CHAOS BLAST CHAOS SPEAR COMBO!"

"I won't die easily … CHAOS CONTROL!"

Shadow's body was engulfed by light and he disappeared from the attacks and appeared behind the black arm.

"Chaos SpeACK!"

His "brother" was expecting Shadow to do this and he turned around sending a close up chaos blast right at Shadow, who was sent rocketing backwards, he hit then ground at a velocity that would have killed a human. He slid until he hit a tree. Blood was streaming out of his mouth, making his white chest fur crimson. It hurt too much to move.

"Y-you b-b-bastard…"

"It … is over COMBO ATTACK!"

The attacks hurtled towards Shadow, he didn't want to die yet, he had to kill this freak. But their was one upside … "I'll be with Maria." He closed his eyes expecting death but it never came …"

"Sonic Wind!"

Shadow's eyes shot open, there was a blue ball spinning in place in the air, a tornado was surrounding it. The monstrous attacks were being repelled to the side.

"… Sonic …"

"Eh? Well it appears you have allies … I wasn't expecting this … I will retreat for now, but the next time we meet, you and your … blue friend will die."

"Ha, I would like to see you try … and the name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

The black alien king started to "merge" with the ground, before he completely disappeared, Shadow stood up…

"Wait … brother, exactly what is your name?"

"Black Plague…"

"Uhh, er … we should get you to Tails lab and get you patched up …"

"Get the fuck away from me."

"Hey, that's no way to thank the one wh-SHADOW!"

Shadow feel to his knee's and started to throw up blood, and then he fainted. Sonic put him on his back and started to run to Tails' lab…

* * *

This makes, carry the 1, minus 5, plus 9 … my 3rd fic … and its about one of the best character ever … Shadow the hedgehog … yea baby! This fic will have blood and gore and cursing and gunplay and cursing and romance and blood and family and annoyance and gore and cursing and … ohh did I mention romance? Well anyway I just really wanted to do something about Shadow for a long time. 


	2. Chapter 2

SupaLuigi: Well this is chapter 2 of SHADOW … alright, not only will it have the Sonic cast in this story but I'm gonna have-

Mario Bros: Sorry we are late!

SupaLuigi: … did I miss something

Mario: This is the next chapter of Somari Worlds … is it not?

SupaLuigi: No

Luigi: Then why did a white girl fox come up to us yelling you're late to the story…

SupaLuigi: White fox … Kal0 come here…

Kal0: runs over what up fattie?

SupaLuigi: Please, not now …. Why did you run up to Mario & Luigi saying they are late?

Kal0: They are!

SupaLuigi: No there not… oohh I don't have the time, ya'll can go I'll call you after the Fic….

Mario Bros: Got it! walk away

SupaLuigi: O.K well any way not only will it have the Sonic cast in this story but I'm gonna have-

Kal0: Hey you guys are late! yells at the Mario Bros.

SupaLuigi: twitch they … are … not… any way not only will it have the Sonic cast in this story but I'm gonna have 2 new characters, Summer's creation Kal0 and Death6Blade666's creation Shady the Echidna … who doesn't seem to be here at this second…. Ah well to the story…

Kal0: Got any melons?

* * *

SupaLuigi: … drops to his knees just kill me now, please over lords…

_"I hear voices … oh my body aches, everything hurts … I feel so weak, I have to try and wake up, I need to know where I'm at…"_

Shadow opened his eyes; he was on a work table in a workshop. He had bandages wrapped around his stomach and his left shoulder and his right arm was splinted to keep it in place so his broken arm wouldn't heal wrong. He lifted his head up and looked around, he saw Tails looking at Sonic (who was in metal tub filled with water). Amy came up with a bucket of warm water, shampoo, and body scrubber. Sonic took the Shampoo put into his quills until it was a thick laver. Amy took the shampoo and laved his back quills, giggling as she did so (annoying Sonic and making him blush as she did this.) Tails turned around and looked at Shadow.

"Shadow your up; we were so worried about you!"

"What happened, I don't remember anything after the fight I had with Plague…"

"You threw up blood, fainted then I picked you up and flung ya on my back and ya threw up blood some more …. all over my back side…" Sonic grabbed the body scrubber and scrubbed his back.

"Sorry."

"Well at least you're okay." Sonic said

"How did I get all patched up."

"I did it, I've been reading medical books lately so I now a lot about doctoring." Tails said.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

They heard some low talking, it started to get louder and a white female fox walked in talking to a cupcake she was holding. This is Kal0 the fox.

"It was nice talking to you cupcake eats cupcake I miss that cup cake..."

Kal0 is a genius when it comes to mechanics... but she is absolutely dim witted when it comes to common sense. She shouts a lot and is always hyperactive. When she gets angry she tends to cuss people out... She has a HUGE metal ball on a string around her neck... nobody knows what it is for, but its secretly a little robot that looked like a ball and rolls around... its name is G-Dawg 12... Kal0 named it. She is about Tails height. Fairly skinny. Wears blue eye shadow, dark eye liner. She wears caprice jean, black shirt and a Large belt. She looked at everybody, who were looking at her.

"Hiya!" She said

They just waved …unenthused."

"Stalkers up."

Yea, I'm up…"

"Hey Ears I-"

"It's Tails…"

"That's what I said Whiskers."

"D'oh."

"So any way can I barrow your screw driver for a second?"

Tails fell to the floor in the fettle position, sucking his thumb mumbling words that were barely recognizable. All they could hear was plane … landing gear … new screw driver…

* * *

Something glided across the ground, the dark figure hid by the shady woods, to be undetected."

"The black arms have been quiet for a few hours … I wonder why they retreated…"

The figure was a black echidna with silver highlights; he had hover shoes similar to Shadows and metal gloves. He looked similar to Knuckles. Shady the Echidna was his name.

"I wonder if the one the humans call "Shadow" had something to do with this… I have to find him."

The echidna glided towards a city, looking for the black hedgehog…"

* * *

SupaLuigi: Alright chapter 2 is done.

Kal0: Yay … to the fridge fattie, now mush!

SupaLuigi: aww dammit


End file.
